I want to see my Mother!
'I Want to see my Mother! '''is episode thirty-four of Ojamajo Doremi. Opening In a flashback, Aiko and her parents are visiting the beach when little Aiko finds a shell. She shows them and they compliment her nice find, making her happy. Premise ''Aiko gets a chance to finally meet her mother in such a long time, but after missing their meeting the guilt and remorse causes her to run away from home! '' Summary Aiko is on her way out the door one morning, unaware that someone nearby is watching her. Her dad runs out to remind her that she forgot her PE clothing and they joke around before separating. The figure watching them trails some distance behind Aiko as she heads to school. She attempts approaching her multiple times, but eventually gives up after Hazuki and Doremi come by. But as she turns away, one of the SOS trio bumps into her, she checks to make sure he is alright before finding out he is in class with Aiko, then she quickly writes a note for him to give her and asks him to deliver it. But as a result, he gets punished for being late and is forced to run laps outside. Later that day, Sugiyama comes to the Maho-do to give the note to Aiko. He beings to describe the woman's accent and Aiko quickly realizes who she is and takes the letter. After reading it, she angrily yells at Sugiyama for giving it to her so late and demands to know why he did that, and he points out that he was running late for school and the sender made him take even longer- so once school ended he had to run laps. He didn't read the letter either so it isn't his fault, he didn't know it was important. Aiko looks at the time to see it is almost six pm and she sadly points out that it's probably too late to see her mom now. Doremi convinces her to try despite that since she might still be waiting, and Aiko agrees, knowing it's too early to give up. She runs out without saying anything further and out of concern, Doremi and Hazuki follow her. Unfortunately, by the time Aiko is able to get to the train station, Atsuko has no choice but to leave as she has to work in the morning and the train ride takes a while. She leaves a message for Aiko nearby and leaves, and Aiko arrives just as the train pulls out of the station. Aiko is devastated when she finds this message, and realizing her mother thinks she hasn't forgiven her causes her guilt and sadness as Doremi and Hazuki catch up to her to find it. But having been unaware of how much her mom wanted to see her, Aiko threatens revenge against her dad for not telling her that Atsuko wanted to see her. At home that night, Aiko confronts her father on what happened, and when he reveals a bunch of letters Atsuko sent her that he hid, she angrily tells him off and storms into her bedroom. Kouji follows her and briskly responds to her attitude and he tries telling her why he decided not to give them to her, but Aiko doesn't want to hear it. Outside and alone, Aiko isn't sure what to do now, but when she sees Mimi hide she looks to find Haruka approaching her with some items in her hands, having done some late shopping. She inquires Aiko as to why she is out so late, but when Aiko begins to cry and embraces her, she brings her back home. While she informs Keisuke of what happened, Pop spies on them and gives the girls a signal to inform the girls that everything is fine. In Doremi's bedroom, Aiko looks over the letters she stole from her dad prior to leaving and Doremi asks her why they divorced when they both seem to be so loving and nice. Aiko admits that it is ''probably her fault, and recalls when she was much younger, when she went to play on her own one day as they both had to work. Everything was fine until she suddenly fell from one of the playing structures and got hurt, being rushed to the hospital. As she was beginning to wake up she could hear them arguing, with Kouji asking Atsuko to stop working so that she could watch Aiko, but Atsuko couldn't bring herself to abandon the older residents she had been taking care of. Kouji accused her of caring more for them then her own child, and Atsuko tries to tell him that it isn't true; and since that incident they began to argue almost non-stop, soon growing distant until they came to the decision that a divorce was the only thing they could do. Aiko couldn't understand what was going on at the time and as they left she asked about her father, pointing out how would need help to take care of himself. In the end, she decided that staying with him would be the best decision, not because she loved him better- but because he needed her more. The decision really hurt Atsuko and Aiko tried to convince her to stay, but she left. Suddenly, Doremi gets an idea and recalls their magic abilities. She suggests they just fly to Osaka to visit her, and Aiko likes the idea and agrees. However, they decide to wait until the morning as it's already so late. The following morning, the girls collect Hazuki and they take off. As this is going on, Kouji is shown to arrive to pick up Aiko when Haruka informs him that she and Doremi left earlier, but she doesn't know where they went. Pop accidentally points out that they probably went to Osaka, and realizing Aiko grabbed her piggy bank, he notes that it isn't impossible. Upon arrival to Osaka, Aiko informs the girls that her mother lives in Hannan City, but she doesn't remember where she works since her mom didn't mention it in any of her letters. To think it over the girls change back to normal and sit down to give it some thought when an older woman comes by to ask them for directions to a retirement home. Initially they aren't sure, but Aiko is able to figure it out with some help from the womans map and they lead her there. As Atsuko works with older people, they decide to investigate and see if she is there upon arrival, but by the time they finally locate her Aiko finds herself unable to approach her suddenly. She thinks about her dad and why he didn't give her any of the letters, starting to wonder if he had a valid reason for it, and instead of speaking to her, she brings Doremi and Hazuki outside and suggests they do a little touring first since they came all that way. Initially the girls seem concerned but they say nothing. By the time they return they find out Atsuko isn't there anymore, and by now the girls have become aware of Aiko's bizzare attitude. Aiko claims she is fine, and Hazuki suggests they just visit Atsuko at home since they know where she lives. However, the girls are shocked when they arrive to find Atsuko carrying a baby. Aiko is alarmed, wondering if her mother has remarried, and unable to approach her, she runs away. Doremi and Hazuki worriedly trail after her and finally manage to find Aiko on a nearby beach, trying to stop herself from crying as she tries figuring out what it was they witnessed. But after she hears Doremi and Hazuki bawling nearby and sees how worn out they look, she can't resist laughing at them, causing them to stop and realize how silly they look. They laugh with her and the trio soon calm down. It is revealed later that the baby did not belong to Atsuko, but someone who lives in the complex near her. She was only babysitting because the husband was at work and his wife was sick. As the girls enjoy the scenery of the beach, Aiko explains that everywhere they had been that day was special to her and contained special memories. She thanks Doremi and Hazuki for convincing her to come here, and now that she understands everything more she feels a little better. As she begins to tell the girls about the beach, they are worried seeing Kouji pull up. However, Aiko knows she can't hide from her father and she apologizes, only to begin teasing him for what he did to lighten the mood. This works and the trio agree to ride back home with him in his car, and together they make their way up the stairs to leave. Spells *''Please tell us where Ai-chan's mother works at'' Major Events *Characters introduced: Atsuko Senoo *Aiko sees her mother for the first time since moving Dub Edits /Dub Changes/ Errors *A strange boy resembling Yada-kun appears as Aiko is making her way to school, but after a moment he vanishes from the shot. Trivia *There are many similarities between this episode and I want to meet papa! The dream places on the overnight express. **Both episodes start with "I want to" and include a Parental figure in the title. **Both involve a parent who isn't home normally. **Both stories involve trains, Aiko's mother using one to visit her, and Onpu's father is a train conductor. **Both girls end up missing their appointment with said parent and are reduced to tears. Category:Episodes Category:Season 1 episodes Category:Aiko episodes